


But With A Beast Inside

by Emperor_Quarter



Series: Teraito Oneshots [5]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mild Gore, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: ...there’s nowhere we can hide.It’s only a dream, just a simple dream. Just a dream that includes screams of scientists and Shiro’s evil laugh and pain everywhere and oh god that color splattered everywhere.Just a dream... that involves waking up screaming right?





	But With A Beast Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone ask for angst???
> 
> No. Okay. Too bad I did it.

Dreams were just dreams.

That was something Itona had always thought. They were simply dreams, not real things, why would he need to fear them? It was a sign of weakness, of course. Weaknesses was something Itona despised.

But now he was beginning to understand.

* * *

 ”Itona,” said boy’s head lifted to see a man cloaked in white staring at him. “Come.”

The metal cuffs around his wrists and legs receded, and he quietly sat up. Shiro looked at him. “You’re due for an adaption injection.” There was an unspoken _and whatever else we decided to shove into you._

He only nodded as he stood up. Itona readjusted his white cloth gown. Too short for the shirt and pants he was offered. His eyes drifted upward with a stoic expression. 

His head hurt, no, it _throbbed,_ it felt like he was having a migraine. But, that was what the adaption treatment was for.

A nurse walked in, gripping Itona’s shoulders as he lead him down a hallway. Itona stared at the blank white hallway, then back to the nurse. He read his expression boredly. _Frightened but determined. Nice. He’s probably going to be sickened by the injections. He’s weak._

The door opened to another white room. Ugh. These were enough to make _him_ sick. The table in the middle of the room was blue, at least that was a nice contrast. There were a bunch of machines but Itona’s vision was a little blurry. He’d have to tell the doctors about it.

He quietly sat on the table, suddenly staring down a pile of needles. They were different colors, one was even pink. It brought the dull room out. He counted them easily. Seven. He found the clear adaption treatment, which meant six other foreign substances they were putting in him. 

One of the doctors (how did he get in here? Itona would have noticed him.) quietly picked up a syringe. Itona’s eyes flickered up to the nurse, a faint smile when he looked horrified. The silver-haired boy tilted his head, allowing more access to his neck. He pulled up the sleeve on his hospital gown, and nodded to the doctor. 

No sound rose from his lips as the needle embedded itself in his arm. It dawned on him he had no idea what was in that stuff, but again would they want to hurt him? If he was to kill  ~~Korosensei~~ his brother then they would need him alive.

The nurse looked absolutely disgusting that they were doing this to a kid. Itona stared at him, a faint smirk on his lips. The man was weak, he probably could never last a day without adaption. Itona once missed one. He had to spend two weeks in sheer agony.

”Anything to report?” The doctor asked, and Itona’s attention drifted back down to Earth.

”My senses appear to be dull,” he noted, “perhaps one of the injection went wrong?”

”We’ll take a look.” He felt the needle bite his neck, and he swallowed his whimper. That _hurt._ Why did he just think that? He blinked away any tears, watching as the doctor swabbed the area before placing another injection, the adaption, in him. He felt the pain dim, and sighed in relief. 

Suddenly, everything went black. He couldn’t see a thing. “Sir, I apologize, but I can’t see anything, did someone-”

_“Failure.”_

His mouth went dry at the words. It echoed in his brain.

_“Failure failure failure failurefailurefail—“_

_**“Weak.”** _

Itona screamed as the loud thought pounded in his brain. And then he realized it wasn’t his scream.

His vision was back, and suddenly there were scientists on the ground, screaming and begging.

He was frozen there, staring at the bloodshed around him. What happened?

Everything was so _red._ His eyes were attacked by it and suddenly he couldn’t _breath_ and...

”Monster!” Itona’s eyes drifted over to the nurse, pointing at him with a hole in his chest. “You did this.”

_Monstermonstermonstermonstermonstermonster **monstermonsterMONSTER!**_

Everything hung on that word, and Itona choked, he couldn’t _breath_ and everything was _redredredredred._

_What happened?_

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his tentacles. Five bright silver tentacles.

Each one was covered in blood.

* * *

Itona shot up, immediately biting his hand to keep himself from screaming. He whimpered quietly as pain shot through his nervous system before pulling away and inspecting the damage. The bite mark on the skin between joints on his index finger was red, at least he didn’t break skin.  _It was funny pain was his immediate go-to._

 _That-that wasn’t just a nightmare. Maybe it was exaggerated a bit... but... I remember that happening._ He gulped quietly, trying to struggle out of those poisonous thoughts.

_Maybe I really am a monster._

A weight shifted under him, and his eyes traveled to meet Terasaka’s sleepy ones. “Ito...you al’ight?”

”I’m-I’m fine,” he whispered, gently laying his head back down on the firm pillow that was his boyfriend’s chest. 

A large arm wrapped around him, and a sluggish chuckle sounded. “Y’know, I’ve gotten good at readin’ you. ‘Fess up.”

”Your Japanese is terrible when your half-awake, idiot,” Itona replied. He couldn’t shake the image from his head. _Redredredredmonstermonstermonster._

“Mm, but I’m right.” Terasaka, wrapped both arms around the shorter boy, pulling him close. “What’s wrong? You were scared.” His thumb reached Itona’s nape, rubbing the base of his head and playing with the baby hairs there.

Itona gripped Terasaka’s nightshirt tightly. “Just...Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep.”

”You never wake up screaming from _nightmares_.” Both hands moved to his shoulder blades, rubbing circles to try and comfort him. “Tell me what’s wrong. I can’t help you if you don’t.”

”It was a memory,” Itona choked out. He felt tears prickling at his eyes. _Monstermonstermonster._  “I’m a monster.”

Terasaka lifted Itona to meet his eyes. “Who said that?” He growled.

”Ryōma...you...you don’t understand. When I first went nuclear—I _killed_ people. For no reason. How can you...” tears began trailing down his face, mask crumbling. A small whimper escaped his mouth, and then more came to follow, until he shoved his face against Terasaka’s chest and sobbed. 

There was no words exchanged, Itona only felt the arms around him tighten. He could feel Terasaka’s shirt dampening, but he didn’t care. _How could you love a monster?_ His mind supplied. 

The sobs went on for what seemed hours, until there were no tears left, dry sobs subsiding. 

“You done, shrimp?”

”Idiot, that’s all you have to say?” Itona growled.

Terasaka tilted his head. “In case you’re forgetting our _teacher_ is a yellow octopus that was the world’s best assassin. Doesn’t surprise me anymore.” He nuzzled Itona’s neck, making the silver-haired boy gasp and blush. “Plus, who cares anyway? They were testing on you like a rat. I wouldn’t mind Shiro being dead. Heck, I’d probably kill him myself. No one hurts Itona Horrible but me.”

”You actually said something moderately intelligent for once. I’m surprised since you barely evolved from monkey you simpleton.” Itona said, failing to hide the smile as he pressed a kiss to Terasaka’s collarbone. _Thank you,_ he said in his mind.

”Hey!” Terasaka protested, thought the grin on his face was obvious. He grabbed the sheet, yanking them up and ruffled Itona’s hair. _You’re welcome._ “You need sleep, Horrible-kun.” 

Itona swatted at him lazily, leaning to give him a small kiss that the other wholeheartedly returned. “Goodnight, Ryōma.”

”’Night, Ito. Love you.”

”Love you too.”

 


End file.
